


Not So Bad, Huh Sammy?

by FreeWill67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi! Reader, Dom! Dean, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest x fem! reader, dean is mentioned but is off to the sidelines, dom! reader, even as a girl, fem! Sam Winchester by spell, fem! reader, reader is average height (Sam is just really tall, so she calls the reader tiny) subtle Dom/Sub undertones, sub! sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeWill67/pseuds/FreeWill67
Summary: They were put on another witch hunt and apparently this witch absolutely hated men, though they never got a reason why before they ganked her, but it was too late, she had already said the spell.





	Not So Bad, Huh Sammy?

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first NSFW fanfiction for Supernatural! Ok, so I posted this first on my Tumblr page if had seen it before  
> 

They were put on another witch hunt and apparently this witch absolutely hated men, though they never got a reason why before they ganked her, but it was too late, she had already said the spell. “Oh fuck!” Sam gasped out as her girlfriend started massaging her breasts, amazed at how wonderful it felt. If this was how her girlfriend feels during sex, she doesn’t want this to end.

“Yes Sam? Did you need something?” You asked while a smirk started to form on your face, where Sam could clearly see you playing with her breasts in one hand while the other was dragging down towards her panties. Sam let out a pitiful whine and wanted to grab your shoulder, your hair, anything, but she was being held down by the restraints on her hands and the spreader bar by her ankles. “Does my poor little girl already want to come? Oh honey, we haven’t even started yet!~”

Sam just wanted her girlfriend to do SOMETHING, she was burning up with a need for you! For someone so tiny, she was such a confident dominant for Sammy when she needed to be, but also an excellent sub. All of this and more was amped up. “Please please please! Please, I need more!” She asked while whining out your name, her senses on fire. While this was happening, Dean sat behind Sam’s head, leaning against the headboard while he lightly grazed his fingers up and down Sam’s sides, occasionally grazing her hips, ever so close to her warmth, but not even grazing it. Sam’s breath started to quicken, so damn close to an orgasm, but it was too far out of reach. Fuck, the two had been edging her for what felt like hours now, but it couldn’t have been more than half an hour. If it weren’t for the sensory overload, she might have tried her puppy eyes. “Dean... Please? I need more... I need you both!” Sam whined, practically begging him to plunge his fingers into her, or even just kiss her. Despite all of her wants however, her limbs were still restrained. This made her sexual frustration skyrocket.

Giggling at all of her little noises, you gave Sam soft and sensual kisses. Starting from her neck, down to her collarbone, and leading down her stomach, stopping just a breath away from Sam’s aching heat. “You want this, Sam? You want me to eat this delicious looking pussy until you’re a sobbing mess wanting to ride my face? Or would you rather be face fucked on Dean’s huge, thick cock? Your choice, darling!~” You started peppering kisses on her thighs, occasionally squeezing Sam’s supple thighs and ass, drawing another moan from her.

Stammering, Sam choked up and gasped, “C-can’t I have both? Please? I need you both!” She squeezed her eyes shut tight, both from wanting to come but also to avoid eye contact in case either of you said no.

“Oh Sam, of course you can have us both. You just need to ask.” Giving Sam a soft smile, and turned to nod at Dean over on the other side of Sam. You reached to release her from the restraints. “In fact, we can go all night long!~” A lecherous glint in your and Dean’s eyes, making good on your promise.


End file.
